Hello Again
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: Damon works for the BAU and loves being able to use his skills. He thought that everything he needed - friends, a family, a life. But that's because he thought he'd never see her again. That's until Hotch introduces someone new to the team. No one could have been prepared for who it was though. Can Damon get over the shock and finally reconnect with her? Or will he miss his chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Hey, please tell me what you think XD **

**I'm writing these to help cheer a friend on here up, so here's hoping it helps :)**

**I own nothing and no one – the characters Damon and Majestic belong to: **lovelylittlebook

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 1**

**Damon**

I had been working at the BAU for, about, a month now. I had been recommended by the academy many times, so Aaron Hotchner came to talk to me. I got the job after he and Strauss realized my immense fighting skill, and hidden talent for interrogation. Since then I had been working for the FBI, with the best profilers they had to offer. It had been quite easy getting along with Derek and Spencer, which I think a few people were quite surprised at. I think they thought it was obvious that I'd be friends with Spencer; I mean I was fairly intelligent, but when it came to Derek... Well, you wouldn't think a guy like Derek would be friends with me – a thin framed nineteen year old with side swept _really dark_ brown, almost black, hair – but, hey, he was. And yes, I said _nineteen_.

Anyway, so, the team and I were sitting in the bullpen. We hadn't had a case in a while, so we all just sat around, finishing off any paperwork and just generally having a laugh. Spencer and I had just gotten into one of our many topics on Psychology, a conversation that would be pointless to try to explain to anybody else. Aaron had said that someone new was joining the team. Hadn't told us a name or anything, just said they were going to be joining the team and working with all of us. He had told us that they had pushed through school faster than anybody their age though, and were a decent fighter and profiler. I was just curious to see who this mystery person was.

* * *

It was, about, two in the afternoon and everyone was getting kind of bored. Me especially. I was leaning back in my chair, spinning round and round.

"Damon!" a voice close to my ear called.

I jumped up into the air, landed on my chair wrong and...well; I landed on the floor on my arse..._hard_. Not forgetting hitting my head on the draws of my desk.

"Jesus Christ, G! Are you trying to kill me?!" I groaned, clutching my forehead.

"I am _so _sorry!" Penelope gasped, running round my desk to help me up. "You ok?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Come on, you, sit."

I sighed. Being only nineteen sometimes sucked. You always had Penelope and JJ being all mother hen-ish, and you had the guys – all of them, but Spencer, since he knew how it felt – trying to protect you from everything treating you like a child. Emily and Spencer were the only two that treated me like the adults I was. I mean, I was since I was nineteen – I was young yes, but I was damn good at my jobs. I dragged myself up onto my chair again. Thank _God_ for the padded seat!

"Still clumsy I see, Strings." someone giggled.

My head snapped towards the doors, only one person called me Strings. I spotted the girl: short, blonde, straight hair; hazel eyes; pale complexion; slim build . She wore black jeans, red t-shirt, black leather jacket and combat boots. If she hadn't of spoken, I still would have recognised her...even if I just saw those eyes.

"Majestic?" I breathed.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Hey, please tell me what you think XD **

**I'm writing these to help cheer a friend on here up, so here's hoping it helps :)**

**I own nothing and no one – the characters Damon and Majestic belong to: **lovelylittlebook

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 2**

"Majestic?" I breathed.

What the hell?! Majestic Marie had been my friend when we were younger, my _best friend_ in fact. Our parents had known each other since university and had ended up living next to each other, so Majestic and I had grown up together. Sure, I was a year older than her, but you shouldn't judge her by her age. I mean, Majestic had pushed through high school faster than most students our age.

The last time I had seen her, I was sixteen and she was fifteen. Three years, and I hadn't heard anything if her since. Until now. To say I was shocked was a complete understatement. I loved her back then, and still did. But she didn't know that. No one did. Though, it seemed Penelope had just figured it out, judging by the way she was staring at me.

"Hey, Damon." Majestic grinned. "Now, are you going to come over here, or are you going to make me come to you?"

Pushing up from my chair, I practically sprinted over to the doors. As soon as I reached her, I pulled her in for a hug, not thinking about who was around us.

"It's good to see you again, Keys." I chuckled.

"I was hoping you remembered that name." Majestic laughed.

"Of course I would. I'm the one that came up with it. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I'm your new team member, dude."

That's when it clicked into place. Aaron had said that the new person joining our team had told us that they had pushed through school faster than anybody their age though, and were a decent fighter and profiler. When we were in school Majestic would take on anybody that confronted her, no matter what grade they were in. She always won.

"Well, welcome to the team my friend." I beamed. "You and I have some serious catching up to do."

* * *

The rest of our un-case-filled day was spent with the rest of the team getting to know Majestic, while I just sat there, listening to and watching my friend. In the three years I hadn't seen her, she had changed. She used to have long and curly blonde hair, and wear knee high converses. Now that has changed. But I kind of liked this change. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that my friend was back, and practically the same as when I had last seen her. I wondered what she had been doing for those three years. I mean, sure I knew that going to the academy meant I wouldn't be able to see her much, but I didn't think that meant not at all for three years, even after we agreed to stay in touch.

"Oh, lover boy, you got it bad." Penelope sighed.

I turned towards her, a little startled. Huh, I had forgotten she was there.

"Got what bad?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and frowning slightly.

"Oh, come on. It's obvious you like her." Penelope stated.

"Well, of course I do." I replied. "We've been friends for our whole lives."

"That's not what I mean. You _like _like her."

That's when JJ and Emily appeared. This couldn't get any worse.

"Who we talking about?" JJ wondered.

"Oh, just Junior here having a thing for the new girl." Penelope grinned.

I blanked out the rest of the conversation, not really wanting to hear what they thought of Penelope's – very accurate – statement. I just turned back to my desk, attempting to carry on with the small amount of paperwork I had left. But my mind kept wandering to a certain blonde, sitting only a few feet from me, getting to know her new co-workers. I was doomed.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Hey, please tell me what you think XD I'm writing these to help cheer a friend on here up, so here's hoping it helps :)** **Thanks to those who have reviewed/favourited/followed this so far XD**

**I own nothing and no one – the characters Damon and Majestic belong to: **lovelylittlebook

**Please review XD**

**Chapter 3**

The first three days of Majestic being part of the team went by without any cases popping up, so everyone took this opportunity for a 'get-to-know-you' session and as an excuse to go out for drinks after work. We hadn't actually had time to catch up on what we had been up to the past three years. I was still amazed that she was even here. I felt like it was just some dream.

On the fourth day of Majestic being with us, however, JJ had something for us. We were headed to Miami, Florida. Three people, two men and one woman, had turned up dead in hotels across the city. So far, there was nothing connecting them, accept from the way they had all died. They were all different ages; different everything. There was little to show how the victims were chosen, but that was where we came in. We all knew that we would find how these people were connected, why they were being targeted. At least then we would be able to figure out who was next.

So that's why, on Majestic's fourth day with us, we were on the jet, halfway to Miami. I was literally sitting there reading the case file I had, over and over and over again. Well, that's a lie. It was the same _line _of the case file I kept reading over and over and over again. Hey, it's not my fault I would get distracted by short, straight blonde hair and hazel coloured eyes. In the end, I gave up on reading the file, placing it on the table in front of me before leaning back at staring off out of the window. Everything around me just started to fade away, all noise becoming just a simple buzz, as my mind drifted off.

It was only when someone grabbed my shoulder that I snapped out of my thoughts, my brain instantly telling me to defend myself against an attacker. So that's what I did. I grabbed the wrist of the hand that had grabbed me, before spinning to the side, and pinning the person's arm behind their back. Their arm was in a position that would make it extremely easy for me to brake. But, before it got that far, I heard Derek shout:

"Damon, what the hell, man?!"

As if the contact had burnt me, I dropped Derek's wrist and took a couple of steps backwards.

"Sorry." I mumbled, avoiding eye contact and making my way over to the coffee pot, away from everyone else.

* * *

The coffee had only just finished brewing when Spencer and Derek came over to me. I sighed taking note of the looks on their faces. They always had those expressions when they wanted me to explain what the hell was going on with me. Even though I always won, being as stubborn as I was, they always thought that one day I would give up. Yeah, not very likely. Sure, Spencer and Derek may have been my best friends since joining the BAU, but that didn't mean I would be any less stubborn and tell them _everything_.

"Come on, man." Derek sighed. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." I replied, grabbing a cup and filling it with the dark liquid. "I'm fine."

"Oh, so you didn't just go all Karate Kid on me?"

"No. If I had, you would have been on the floor."

"Damon, we know something wrong with you." Spencer stated. "You've never acted like this before. We're your friends, just...just tell us."

I sighed, turning back around to face my friends, cup in hand. I gulped down a mouthful or the burning liquid, not noticing the temperature with my mind preoccupied. If I told them what I was thinking, about Keys – that's what I called Majestic since she plays (or played, I would have to ask her about that) piano, and she calls me Strings because I play guitar –, then they would be the first people I told. Ever. But, of course, would be the fourth and fifth people to find out – damn Penelope and her intuition and need to gossip with the girls! At least she hadn't mentioned it to Majestic or anyone else. To be honest, it was bad enough that Penelope, Emily and JJ knew... I didn't want Derek or Spencer to know. At least, not now.

"Look, guys, I'm good. Just... Drop it? For now, at least?" I insisted. "Please?"

"If you need to talk..." Spencer started.

"Then I know where the pair of you are, I know. You've told me before."

The two nodded as we made our ways back to the rest of the team. As I sat down, I caught Majestic's eye. She smiled and mouthed '_Ok?_' I just nodded, taking in another mouthful of the still boiling liquid.

_I wonder how this will turn out._

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: Hey, please tell me what you think XD I'm writing these to help cheer a friend on here up, so here's hoping it helps :)** **Thanks to those who have reviewed/favourited/followed this so far XD**

**I own nothing and no one – the characters Damon and Majestic belong to: **lovelylittlebook

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 4**

I groaned as we all stepped off of the jet, swallowing down as much as of the cold water from the bottle in my hand as possible. It wasn't my fault though. Ok, well maybe it was... But it was also Penelope's, if you think about it, and Derek and Spencer's! I would not blame Majestic for this, so maybe I could blame Aaron or the academy. Yeah, just..._someone_. But it, _technically_, wasn't my fault.

"Told you that you'd regret it, D." Derek smirked as he walked ahead.

"Shut up." I mumbled, trying to stop my tongue from throbbing.

"Did you really think you wouldn't hurt yourself from, practically, inhaling burning hot liquid?" Spencer asked, amused.

"Really, Spence? You too? I expect it from Derek, but from _you_?!"

Spencer just grinned as he fell into step beside me. I shook my head at my friend, trying to get rid of the numb burning sensation, scowling every time an amused look was fired my way. Of course I wasn't actually angry. I mean, it took a lot to do that, and I mean _a lot_. It's very hard to make me angry or stressed, and I do a very good job in pressing situations while others tend to freak out – if I do say so, myself. But, if anyone does manage to get me angry then, apparently, it's scary. I'm very defensive of the people I care about, like my friends and family...so if anyone wants to make me explode like a bomb, then those are the only things that can touch a nerve with me. People can say whatever they want about me, but if they say anything about my mates or family then I will attack without hesitation.

Yeah, not the best weakness to have. And it's a bitch when our unsubs figure out, especially if they end up getting their hands on me.

* * *

Miami City... Wow. I wished this was a holiday and not work related. I mean, _damn_! I could already hear the waves from the sea, crashing against the golden sand. It was hot, about 89°F, not the highest temperature that it had ever been in Miami, but still rather hot. The sun was beating down on us as we exited the SUVs, the air warm and dry, but not unpleasant. My tongue had got most of the feeling back to it, though my throat still hurt a little when I swallowed. Derek still wasn't letting it go, deciding to mention it at any opportunity. I just did my best to ignore him. But Derek didn't give up that easily.

The police department was a simple, large, white building with a few palm trees surrounding it. Many detectives were walking around the outside of the building, some bringing in criminals, some just getting into their cars, others out for an entirely different reason. All of them, every single one of them, looked up as we passed, watching as we made our ways inside. I couldn't help but take a good look around, this bring my first time in Miami.

"Definitely coming back here again." I mussed, as everyone else headed on inside. "For a vacation, though."

"I'm with you there, Strings." Majestic's voice came from beside me.

Looking to my right, I found the familiar blond hair and hazel eyes. I smiled; never did I think I could ever miss someone as much as I had missed her.

"So, you ready?" I asked, grinning.

"Oh, you have no idea." she smirked.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: Hey, please tell me what you think XD I'm writing these to help cheer a friend on here up, so here's hoping it helps :)** **Thanks to those who have reviewed/favourited/followed this so far XD**

**I own nothing and no one – the characters Damon and Majestic belong to: **lovelylittlebook **– apart from: Mr Jackson**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 5**

Ten minutes after walking into the PD, JJ was already talking to the family of one of the victims. Aaron, Derek, David and Emily had gone to check out the crime scenes. Spencer and I took on the job of looking into the victims' lives and communicating with Penelope, seeing if there was anything we could work out. Majestic had decided to stay behind with us too, helping us with trying to connect the dots and add to the profile of our unsub.

Penelope was on the phone to us, on loud speaker, relaying information about our victims and the hotels they had been murdered in. All victims were well off, all having amazing jobs, great cars, good family lives.

"Or maybe not." Penelope suddenly mussed. "Turns out victim number two, Mr Jackson, paid out for a divorce lawyer. The _same _day he was murdered. Coincidence? Please discuss."

"A divorce lawyer?" I muttered. "Hey, which family is JJ speaking to?"

"Funnily enough, Mr Jackson's." Spencer replied. "I'll call her, let her know."

Spencer left the room, fishing his cell phone out of his pocket as he went. I frowned for a moment, leaning against the table with my hands on the table, facing the phone that was standing in the middle of it.

"Hey, Pen." Majestic spoke up. "Can you check the others; see if there's anything else we've missed?"

"Doing that now, sweet pea." Penelope replied, a small smile evident in her voice.

"Garcia, get as much information as you can. Not just with things like divorce lawyers, I mean _everything_." I said. "Call us back when you've got the dirt."

"Okie-dokie. Speak soon, Dame."

I rolled my eyes slightly as the call ended. Honestly, that bloody nickname! Sighing, I turned back to the rest of the information that we had collected with Penelope, trying to find any connections, just in case what Penelope was looking up was a dead end.

"You have a good team." Majestic mused, leaning against that table.

"Hey, your team too." I told her, smiling a little.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_

_**Short I know... But you try writing for 6 fanfics, plus any one shots/multi-chapters that pop into your mind, while preparing for your GCSEs and the school's production that is in four days (the matinee show). It's hard work.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: Hey, please tell me what you think XD I'm writing these to help cheer a friend on here up, so here's hoping it helps :)** **Thanks to those who have reviewed/favourited/followed this so far XD**

**I own nothing and no one – the characters Damon and Majestic belong to: **lovelylittlebook **– apart from: Mr Jackson, Mr Lyons and Mrs Greene.**

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 6**

While we were waiting, for Penelope to get back to us and for Spencer to appear again, Majestic and I just talked. We just talked about all the things we remembered from when we were younger, things we've been up to since we last saw each other, things like that. I remembered that, when we were younger, we used to play Cops and Robbers, always using my dog as the robber. We even used his lead as handcuffs for when we caught him. It was kind of embarrassing looking back of it now, now we were working for the BAU.

"I call it training." Majestic laughed. "Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yeah, until you see the pictures my mom has of us, wearing capes."

"Oh right, the capes! How could I forget the capes?!"

"You sound happy about the capes. You're weird."

"I'm friends with you, what do you expect? And I mean that in the nicest possible way."

"Oh, cheers, Keys."

It went quiet after that, and I ended up just...staring. I didn't know what else to do or say or... Coughing a little awkwardly, I turned my attention to the case file on the table, looking over it for, what felt like, the thousandth time that day.

* * *

There was this feeling in the back of my mind. This annoying..._nagging _feeling. It was like something was so blaringly obvious, staring at me from the page. But I didn't know what! Something else was connecting the victims, something that was in the police reports, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Spencer had come back in at some point after talking to JJ, and now he was going back and forth – getting to know Majestic as well as both of them trying as well to identify the painfully obvious clue we were overlooking.

"Is it anything to do with looks?" Majestic asked from the other side of the table, looking at the wall intently.

"No. All have different face shapes." Spencer sighed, staring out of the window. "Same goes for hair and eyes colour, skin tone, height... There's nothing the same about their appearances."

"Jobs?"

"No. Mr Jackson was a CEO. The other male, Mr Lyons, was a bartender. Miss Greene, our only female victim, was a Professor at the local college."

I was drawn inside my own head for the rest of their conversation, blocking out every noise I could, so I could concentrate on the task at hand. I usually did this. Just to make it easier for me to think. The last time I did it, I narrowed down our search for our last unsub down to two places, both of which were surprisingly close to each other. You see, I wasn't as dumb as some people thought I was. Though you wouldn't think that if you went to the same school as me, I mean sure I was never a straight A student, but I was damn close to it.

Anyway, this was about the case, not about my grades at school. I went over the files in my head. Having gone through them so many times meant the information was just swimming through my mind, bringing random bits of the files to the forefront of my thoughts. But it helped. Since then it hit me. I had no idea why that hadn't been the first thing we picked up on! I opened my eyes – when had I closed them? – shushing the two immediately. Spencer and Majestic both turned to look at me, both raising an eyebrow.

"The hotels. This will sound like the stupidest connection ever, but look. They all begin with the letter 'A'." I said. "Mr Jackson, Alamo Hotel. Mr Lyons, Astor Hotel. Miss Greene, Aqua Hotel and Lounge. My guess is the next victim will be at: Albion Hotel Miami, Aloft Miami - Brickell or Atlantic Beach Hotel Miami Beach."

It was a long shot, I knew it was, but it was a pattern. It was s_omething_. It was more than we had before. It was good to take every possibility.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_

_**Anything you would like to see, please just let me know :)**_


End file.
